ninjas from Kirigakure scare me
by Alvar Korenwolf
Summary: A ninja tries to get some information he accidently obtained to his village, but Kisame is right behind him. No pairing, just a random encounter


**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns Naruto

**Author's note:** this is the third story in my encounters series, the previous ones are Deidara and Itachi (they're not linked together in any way or I would have submitted them as one story)  
just like in the previous ones this is more about the nameless ninja than about Kisame.  
and just like with the previous stories I'm not entirely sure I got him right. I mean, seriously, Kisame is hard to write. Or maybe I'm just making things unnecessary difficult for myself. Cause everything turned out right with the last two stories  
This is set before the Akatsuki and before he kills his comrades back in the hidden village of mist, with other words: he doesn't have samehada yet (sorry if that was a spoiler for you)  
I know the description said 'he' and 'his' but in all honesty, I'm not sure if my ninja is a boy or a girl. It's not important for the story, I lean towards a boy but it doesn't really matter  
the story only counts 553 words, but I'm actually pretty happy with this one XD  
your input is appreciated and please notify me if you see a spelling error

**Edit: **fixed 'killer intent' and capitalized Hidden Village of Mist

I changed 'plunge' because I don't think I had the right conjugation earlier

* * *

He killed them, he killed them all. His enemies were slaughtered, massacred without a second glance. They didn't even stand a chance.

Neither did his traitor partner by the way. His 'comrade' didn't even ask questions, he just killed him and went on his way.

Ninjas from the Hidden Village of Mist are scary.

Why did I have to see that? More importantly, why did I have to hear the conversation before that?

Wrong place, wrong time. Same as always. Well maybe not exactly the same. I'm pretty sure I won't be surviving this one.

My lungs are burning and my legs feel like they're made out of lead but I can't stop running. I will NOT give up. I have to survive and make it no matter what.

Nine, nine, nine,… I keep repeating the number in my head as I run. It has long since lost its meaning. All I have to do is make it to the village and deliver that number. I _have_ to make it, damn it.

It's the same as all the other times. I accidently hear some info and I run to the village with it, nothing new here.

Except for that shark-man.

I can hear him getting closer despite my chakra induced speed. This is the fastest I have ever run in my life, funny what fear can do to you.

But he's still gaining.

His killer intent fills the air and for the first time I get a decent perception of his chakra level.

My eyes widen and for a moment I don't see anything. My feet won't move anymore and my breathing becomes even more rapid.

I just stand there with my back to him. No chance of survival here, that chakra is unreal. I can't lead someone like that to the village.

My hands are trembling and the edges of my vision are blurry. _Pain_, pain can break you free from shock. I will not die doing nothing, even if I don't stand a chance I will still fight.

The kunai breaks the skin of my hand, sending a clear message to my brain. I turn around to face him. My eyes are determined, good eyes to die with.

One last glance at the nine I carved in the back of my hand and then I jump forward. Might as well attack first.

He's playing with me, I know he is. I may be a decent ninja and an over average swordfighter but I'm definitely no match for him. Not the mention that I'm completely out of chakra.

Is he enjoying my pain? Or does he want to stretch this fight as long as possible because he loves fighting so much? Perhaps there is no real reason and am I merely alive because he feels like it.

I see his sword plunge down and I have no way of stopping it. My sword is still next to my leg from blocking his last attack. I don't really feel fear or worry, I already accepted that I was going to die.

Was I a worthy opponent? Maybe I was, maybe that's why he dragged our fight on for so long.

I feel a sharp pain in my hand, guess he noticed the nine…

Ninjas from the Hidden Village of Mist sure are scary, aren't they, Hoshigaki Kisame?


End file.
